


East of the Moon, West of the Sun

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: Amor Vincit Omina:Love Conquers All Things [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - East of the Sun and West of the Moon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Kelpies, Lord of Winds, M/M, Mab - Freeform, Selkies, Trolls, Winter Knight, Winter Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones's life changed the day a great white bear came to his family home. Pulled into an adventure he never knew he wanted, Ianto has to travel to lands unknown in order to save the man he loves. </p><p>Based on the fairy tale East of the Moon, West of the Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East of the Moon, West of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled in several other fairy tales to make things harder on myself. Because I love research and connecting things together. I pull from Irish, Scottish, and Danish myths as well as the original Norwegian story. 
> 
> Characters you might not recognize:  
> Queen Mab-River Song (because River is a queen)  
> Lord of Winds-The Doctor/Ninth Doctor

A long time ago, in a land located by the sea, there was a small village. The people were quite poor but were very happy, consisting mostly of fishermen and merchants. They had a small temple to the local gods and had no formal school. But as is the way of the world, while they had little they were happy with their lives which were good.

On the beach overlooking the sea sat one house that was home to a family that was even poorer than the rest of the village. The family inside was quite large, with six children, but they all loved each other greatly. The father, Rhys, was a fisherman who worked to provide for his large family. The mother Gwen despaired of being poor for she was the daughter of one of the richest men in the town. She hated how having so many children kept their household so poor. Because of this she loved her youngest child the least and Rose the most, while Rhys loved them all equally. 

The children, from oldest to youngest, were Rhiannon, Eugene, Martha, Lisa, Rose, and Ianto. Rhiannon was the only one of them who was married and lived happily with her husband and two children. But this story is not about the oldest, it is about the youngest Ianto and how he came into his own. 

Ianto was a bright young man. When he was just a child he discovered a worn book with a star stitched on the front and taint himself to read and write. He was the scribe of the village and kept careful record of the goings on throughout the village. Rhys was quite proud of him while his mother did not care for her bright son.

One day hardship befell young Rose, she became quite sick and nothing the doctor could do would cure her. In fact he grimly told the family that Rose would likely die within the week. Rhys and her siblings despaired over Rose for three days before their fates changed. 

Ianto was sitting next to Rose, tending to his sister while the rest of the family prepared for dinner when the front door opened. He heard his mother scream and Ianto got to his feet rushing from the room. In the doorway stood a giant white bear with piercing blue eyes. It lumbered into the room before fixing its gaze on Rhys. 

"I heard your daughter was ill," the bear growled out, "There is a way for me to save her, one of your children must come to me to my home."

"No, absolutely not," Rhys said for he loved his children and would not sacrifice one for anything. 

Gwen grabbed her husband's arm. "Think of it Rhys. We can have our Rose back if we give just one of the others away!" 

Rhys refused no matter how his wife pleaded and the children exchanged nervous looks. Then Ianto stepped forward and looked the bear in the eyes. "If I go with you, will my sister live?" Ianto asked softly.

The bear inclined his head, "She will live, and your family will prosper as they have never before. But only if you come with me." 

Ianto agreed even if his father tried to keep him there. He went outside with the bear who knelt down on the ground. "Climb onto my back and hold tight," the bear told him, "My magic will keep you warm until we reach my home."

Ianto clung to the bear which began to run after faster than any normal bear would be able to. They ran out past the village and through the forests. Through the forests onto the plains which were dotted with snow that turned into tundra. And even that faded away as the bear ran along an icy rock dotted coast. 

The bear came to a stop causing Ianto to raise his face from where it had been buried in the warm white fur. "Before us is my home," the bear ordered and Ianto raised his head up and let out a shocked gasp. Before them sat a massive castle that stood out proudly against the rocky coast.

"It's beautiful," Ianto whispered clinging to the bear.

The bear let out a chuckle as he started walking towards the castle. "It is lonely there. There is no staff there, just me by myself. And now you."

The bear entered the castle foyer which was a beautiful many years ago no doubt. Now the tapestries were moth eaten and dust covered the floors. Ianto slid off the best and stood in the foyer with a stunned expression on his face. The bear led him through the castle showing the dining room where they would eat each night, and the library that was filled with books. The bear had to drag Ianto out of the library physically to show him his bed room. 

Once he was in the bed room Ianto stripped off his clothes and dressed for bed before turning to thank the bear for his hospitality. The bear just pushed him onto the bed nuzzling Ianto until he crawled under the warm covers with a light laugh. 

"Sleep," the bear growled out, "I will watch over you until you fall asleep." Ianto fell asleep to the gentle growls of the bear. He slept for a long while waking up when it was dark outside. The fireplace was burned out and Ianto had to wonder what had woken him up at this hour. 

Then the bed dipped beside him, and a powerful body slid into the bed next to Ianto. In the dark Ianto could not see who was next to him. Ianto turned and tried to grab the candle that was on the bed stand next to him but a warm hand on his waist stopped Ianto before he was pulled into a warm chest. "Don't," a masculine voice whispered into Ianto's ear as the powerful naked body stretched out over his front, "I swear I will not take advantage of you...but you cannot look upon me."

"Of course," Ianto whispered swearing so to the stranger, "What is your name?" 

The stranger was quite for so long Ianto did not think he would respond. Then a gentle kiss was pressed to Ianto's forehead. "Jack," the stranger whispered, "My name is Jack."

Ianto then fell asleep snuggled into the powerful body that held him close through the night. When he woke the next morning he was alone in the bed. Dressing and leaving the room he came across the bear curled up in front of the hearth in the study. "Did you sleep well?" The bear asked as Ianto curled up into his side. 

"I did," Ianto whispered but for some reason did not mention Jack to the bear. It felt too private for him to even think of saying. The bear did not speak to him again about that night but instead stood and left the room and Ianto was alone. He spent his days reading many of the simpler books in the library, mouthing out the words as his brows furrowed on the longer ones. When that got boring he began to clean the house, dusting and sweeping in an effort to keep the home clean. 

In the evening the bear appeared once more gently leading Ianto back to the dining room. "Go and fetch us dinner from the kitchen," the bear ordered and Ianto went to do so. In the kitchen were two plates, one filled with succulent meats and the other with strange glittering fruits Ianto had never seen before. He brought the dishes to the table and settled into the seat next to where the beat lounged by the head of the massive table. 

The bear nosed a light blue fruit into Ianto's hands, his eyes watching him worriedly. "Eat one of these fruits every night at dinner," the bear ordered. Ianto obeyed the bear biting into the meat of the fruit and moaning. It was so sweet on his tongue, the juice more filling that any wine. Ianto ate it all, the strange round white seeds included and was full after. The bear, who ate the meats, just chuckled at Ianto's actions. 

"That was delicious," Ianto told the bear before devouring each of the fruits on the plate before him. Each one tasted different than the others but was as delicious as the first. Surprisingly Ianto was full to bursting when he finished with his plate. The bear returned him to his room and kept watch until Ianto fell asleep on the soft bed, tucked under the warm covers.

Again he awoke when Jack climbed into his bed, naked and strong as he draped another bed over the covers. Though he could not feel it, Ianto recognized the soft fur as a bear's pelt from his evenings curled up with the bear. "Why do I not see you during the day?" Ianto asked Jack, head resting against his warm chest.

"You can't," was all Jack said voice so sad and lonely, "Promose me you will not look to see me."

"Of course," Ianto promised Jack snuggling close before falling asleep once more. 

That was how his days passed, mornings and evenings with the bear. The castle was slowly becoming cleaner as Ianto worked, he even began repairing the tapestries when he stumbled into a sewing room. The fabrics there were more beautiful than anything Ianto had ever seen before, he was especially drawn to one that was a beautiful shimmering blue fabric. 

"Can you tailor clothing?" The bear asked one day.

"Of course," Ianto said with surprise.

The bear rested his muzzle on Ianto's lap. "Make yourself a set of bridal robes from the fabric," the bear ordered, "When they are finished, you will wear them for a full day and also wear them to bed. Will you do what I asked?"

"I will," Ianto promised the bear. That night as he lay in bed curled up in Jack's arms. Jack asked him also to wear his wedding robes for a full day and night and Ianto agreed. He spent the next week fashioning the robes, and in the end he had a beautiful pair of robes as blue as the sea at hand trimmed in silver and pearl thread. 

As he promised, Ianto wore the robes the day after they were finished. He went to join the bear by the great fire, kneeling down besides the great white creature for breakfast which was simple bread and cheese that appeared in the kitchen. 

The bear leaned forward, pressing his snout to Ianto's forehead. "Where I am from, you are considered to be wed if they make and wear wedding robes when asked," the bear explained. Ianto of course was stunned by the thought that he had just married a bear, "Already you have performed all the duties of a wife, this simply makes it official." 

Ianto went about the rest of the day rather amused by that. How strange his life was now, he lived in a castle with a giant white bear and a mysterious stranger who warmed his bed. Food magically appeared in the kitchen whenever he needed it, as did everything else Ianto would ever need. And now he was married to a bear.

That night when Jack joined him in bed, Ianto gasped in shock as the other man began to strip off his clothing. "What are you doing?" Ianto hissed trying to squirm away from Jack's determined kisses, "I am married now Jack, and I will not betray my husband in such a way." 

"There is no betrayal here," Jack murmured running a hand over Ianto's body, "Your husband knows and gives his approval, he knows he cannot please you as a husband should. But I can and I gladly take his duties as my own."

That night Jack taught Ianto the pleasures of flesh, a skill that left Ianto trembling and sated in Jack's arms. He was pleasantly sore as Jack pressed adoring kisses to his forehead as they clung to each other. A stray thought had been going through Ianto's head for a couple of days now, that Jack and the great bear could be the one and the same. And after tonight there was no doubt in his mind that Jack and the bear were the same. Which made Ianto had not betrayed his husband when he laid with Jack, but instead had consummated their marriage in his bridal robes and their new marriage bed. With a happy smile Ianto fell asleep safe and sound in Jack's arms. 

Of course his happy mood did not last long. After living there for six months Ianto spirits began to wane. He spent more and more time in bed, too listless to do anything. He rarely ate anymore just lay there limply and slept. The bear grew worried, climbing onto the bed and curling around Ianto before pressing the strange blue fruit that Ianto had to eat every night into Ianto's hands. The bear would urge Ianto to eat the fruit but as each day passed he ate less and less. 

At night Jack would hold him close (even though he knew Jack and the bear were the same it was still wrong to call the bear Jack) and run his hand through Ianto's hair. He worried over how weak Ianto was becoming, pressed gentle kisses to Ianto's mouth in the hopes of striking passion in him. Ianto, though he was coming to love Jack, just could not muster the energy to do anything but lie there. 

"Tell me what has you so sad," the bear begged one day for he feared Ianto would surely die if he did not get better.

Ianto just smiled sadly, resting a hand on the warm pelt. "I miss my family," Ianto told him, his voice weak, "I would like to see them and make sure they are well."

The bear was silent for a long time before saying "Then I will take you to them." The bear left, returning with warm fur lined clothes which he presented to Ianto. Although Ianto's limbs were weak but he managed to pull on the fur lined clothing. The bear helped Ianto onto his back before leaving the palace. They raced over the land back the way they came from so long ago. Ianto clung to the bear resting his cheek against the warm and soft fur.

Finally they came to Ianto's families new house, a large and beautiful building filled with light and laughter. The bear pressed his nose to Ianto's neck gently before saying, "Listen carefully to my advice. Do not stay alone with your mother, for she will bring bad luck onto our household should you go with her. Stay in the room with other people." Ianto swore, and the bear promised to return in three days before leaving Ianto to enter the house. 

His family was delighted to see him once more and Ianto found himself pressed in with his brothers and sisters. Rhys, his father, welcomed him home with a great hug. His sister Rose who had been so ill last time he was here, was healthy and hearty once more. Ianto managed to avoid his mother for the first two days speaking of the bear fondly to the rest of the family.

On the last day Gwen cornered him in the kitchen alone. "You speak about the bear almost as if you love him," she sneered.

Ianto fixed her with a dark look. "He is good to me," was all he would say about the bear. But Gwen continued to press Ianto for details and in a rage he told her to Jack who cared for him as a husband should at night.

"You've never seen him in the light?" Gwen demanded voice horrified, "How do you know he isn't a troll? Next time you lie with him, light a candle and check that he is as handsome as he is kind." 

"I will do no such thing," Ianto snapped and rushed from the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. No doubt it was his bear come to take him back to their castle. Ianto ran outside and threw his arms around the bear's neck, pressing close to the familiar warmth.

"Please take me home husband," Ianto begged and the bear complied helping Ianto onto his back and running back to their castle in the north. Outside the castle the bear pulled Ianto close with one massive paw. "Your mother spoke to you alone, did she not?" The bear asked and Ianto could not hide anything from him. So he told the bear everything. 

The bear sighed before nuzzling Ianto's hair gently. "Do no listen to her," the bear said softly, "Her advice will only bring pain to our household." 

That night Ianto fell into bed with Jack, happily coming together with Jack more with pleasures cries and gentle moans. And Ianto was happy to be home for a long while, cleaning with a smile, reading the books in the library, and eating the fruit the bear pressed to him happily. It was clear both the bear and Jack were happy Ianto was smiling once more. But slowly his mother' swords returned to Ianto, and as he lay in bed with Jack he began to wonder why Jack would not let Ianto see him. 

One night the wondering grew to be too much, and Ianto lit a candle that rested on his bedside. He turned and saw the bear's pelt spread out over them to keep him warm through the cold winter nights. Jack was sprawled next to him, asleep and curled around Ianto in their bed. Curling around his right arm was a tattoo black as night, an intricate knot that surrounded a dark blue snowflake. He was so wonderfully handsome that Ianto could not help but lean over to kiss the man he loved. Even as his lips pressed agaisnt Jack's, three drops of hot tallow fell and landed on Jack. 

With a yell Jack jerked awake and Ianto could only gasp at his beautiful eyes. Jack turned and saw Ianto with the candle and a great sadness filled his face. "Oh my beautiful Ianto," Jack whispered his eyes pained, "I wish I could spare you this fate, but it seems like it is not meant to be."

"What's happening," Ianto asked leaning into Jack's warm arms as the man held him close.

"I was placed under a curse, during the day I was a bear and at night I became a man," Jack explained holding Ianto close, "To break the curse I must have a companion who would not look upon me for a year and a day. After tonight, you would have broken the curse and we would have been free. Now I must fulfill my part and travel to the troll queen's castle east of the moon and west of the sun to marry her." 

"But you are already married," Ianto begged clinging to Jack tears streaming down his face, "This is all my fault! If I had only listened to you none of this would have happened!"

Jack hushed him gently. "Don't blame yourself," Jack begged his eyes sad as he regarded Ianto, "One day you will understand but this was not your fault."

"I'll find you," Ianto promised, "I swear I will find you and save you from the troll."

Jack shut his eyes, heart pained at Ianto's words. "I wish you would return to your home," Jack whispered, "Go and live a happy and healthy life. Forget about me."

Ianto just shook his head. "I will find you," he promised.

Jack smiled sadly at him, pressing a kiss to Ianto's forehead as the light from the sun broke across the sky. "I know you will," Jack whispered.

Ianto shut his eyes as the urge to sleep over came him. He fell back upon the warm bed as an enchanted sleep over came him. He did not feel Jack brushing a gentle kiss upon his brow, or the castle disappearing around him. So when Ianto awoke dressed in the warm fur lined clothes he had worn weeks ago he was stunned. He rose to his feet, and turned to the north, and began to walk. Ianto was determined to find Jack and save him from his fate. 

He walked for two days, determination filling him as he struggled onwards through the snow and thick forest terrains. With no water and no food, Ianto was tired and he wanted to rest but could not as long as Jack was forced into this marriage.

On the evening of the second day, Ianto stumbled into a clearing that was free of snow. A cottage sat surrounded by bright green grass and lush flowers. A garden sat in the middle of the clearing filled with vegetables and ringed with trees filed with the strange and glittering fruit that Ianto had eaten in the castle. 

A beautiful woman sat on the porch of the cottage, her smile kind as she watched Ianto approach her. Short black hair fell around cream skin, while pointed ears and almond eyes showed her elven heritage. She held a single golden apple in her hands, tossing and catching it as she waited for Ianto to approach him.

"You're very brave to do this," she said gently, her smile filling Ianto with warmth, "It is a long way to the castle east of the moon and west of the sun, and the journey is filled with peril."

A bitter smile twisted Ianto's face as he stared at her. Shame filled him for his betrayal of Jack, and he would do anything to make him better. "I can't turn back," Ianto told her.

The woman laughed, a bright and joyous sound. Rising to her feet, she glided forward over the grass and pressed the apple into Ianto's hands. "Take this then," she told him, "It will help you when you need it most. Do not be afraid of what you will find when, because everything will be made right one day." 

So Ianto left the clearing and continued his journey through the snow and ice. After another two days he came to another clearing that was free of snow and bright with grass. Herbs that were known for medicine grew around the cottage where a scowling man sat, a golden carding comb dangling from his hand. 

"I'm surprised you made it this far," the man called a sneer across his face, "But there is still a long way to travel. You can turn back now and no one would think less of you."

Ianto couldn't keep the scowl off of his face. If he turned back, he would always know and think poorly of himself if he turned back now. The man sighed as only one who witnessed great idiocy could before tossing the carding comb to Ianto. 

"Take that, and when you need it, it will help you along your journey," the man said and after that Ianto felt a strong compulsion to walk fill him. So Ianto began to walk once more even though his feet hurt him. Even though hunger made his vision swim and thirst made his might dry, Ianto continued on. He was not aware of how torn his feet were from his journey, nor of the red footprints made of blood he left on the pristine white snow. For two more days he walked before stumbling weak and hungry into a third clearing. 

This one was filled with strange plants that were known to be poisonous throughout the world. A woman sat on the porch of the home, her dark skin and curly dark hair exotic in the pale sunlight so far north. A wicked smile was on her face as she held a golden spinning wheel in her hand.

"You've come a long way," she said her musical voice filling the clearing as Ianto stumbled to kneel by her side. "But there is even more of a way to go before you reach the castle east of the moon and west of the sun. I do not know the way, but the Winds who reside in the Citadell due north can help you. He can carry you across the sea to where the castle resides."

Standing, she pressed golden spinning wheel into Ianto's hands. "Take this, and it will help you when the time is right." 

Ianto thanked her before cotninuing on with his journey. He walked for a long time, no longer sure of the days for he was too far north for the sun to set in the evening. It took him quite a while before he came to a massive river that was larger than anything Ia to had ever seen before. The river was too swift for him to swim as it spun and churned before Ianto and he fell to his knees. How could he possibly cross such a raging torrent?

But before he could fall to far into despair a form rose from the river. It was a massive black horse with glowing red eyes that approached Ianto slowly. "I can help you cross this river, your feet are tired and if you climb on my back you may rest a while," the horse told him.

But Ianto knew of the kelpies from the books in Jack's library and knew not to trust the creature. Instead Ianto pulled out the golden apple and held it out for the kelpie to see. "If you take me across the river, then I will give you this apple," Ianto told it, "But only once I reach the other side."

The kelpie agreed and Ianto climbed onto its back. The kelpie carried him across he rover, and once his feet touched the other bank Ianto gave it the golden apple before continuing on his way. He walked for a long time before coming to the coast of the land. Out before him stretched the sea covered in thick ice stretching far beyond Ianto's line of site. Once again a great urge swept over Ianto, pushing him to start walking across the sea of frozen ice. For hours Ianto walked, stumbling and slipping on the ice as he struggled onwards. 

An ominous crack echoed through the air. Ianto had a brief moment to panic before the ice collapsed out from under him sending him falling into the freezing water bellow. It was like knives stabbing his lungs driving out the air that would keep him alive. With a gasp Ianto's mouth filled with water as he began to drown in the freezing water. Ianto's eyes fell shut without his content as he sunk further and further from the surface...

Warmth, wonderful warmth was covering him. Slowly Ianto's eyes opened as the warmth seeped into his bones replacing the horrible cold that had been killing him before. He was tucked in a warm cave, surrounded by crystals that glowed in the light. Water lapped the rock surface next to him while Ianto rested on a pallet of soft furs near the water. 

"Oh good, you're awake," a warm hand moved through Ianto's hair as a body sunk down next to him. It was a beautiful woman with long flowing red hair that spilled down her shoulder and vibrant brown eyes. Ianto was far to focused on her shifting eyes to even notice she was completely naked as she knelt beside him. 

"You gave me quite a scare," she said with a gentle smile, "I was swimming when I saw you fall through the ice. I managed to get you out for a while, but you had stopped breathing from the cold. Luckily you were able to breath later once I placed you in the furs. What is a human doing so far out here? Your lands are back to the south."

"I am looking for the Winds in the Catherdral," Ianto told her, his voice rough from his travels and from the cold, "Because I need him to take me to the caslte east of the moon and west of the sun for the princess of trolls had my husband and is trying to marry him."

"I know the Winds very well, we talk often," the woman told him, "I can take you to him for a price."

Ianto reached for his pocket with fingers stiff from cold and pulled out the golden currying comb. "Is this enough for the trip?" Ianto asked.

The woman laughed brightly at him, leaning down to press a fond kiss to Ianto's forehead. "Oh you clever boy, you will accomplish great things," she whispered to him, "Have heart and you will not fail." 

She helped Ianto to his feet before taking the comb and placing it on the ground. Then she covered him in warm furs, wrapping them around his body. Ianto gasped as a tingle began to travel through his body even as the woman pulled her own furs onto her naked body. One moment she was a beautiful woman, the next she was a seal. 

The seal nosed Ianto to the water, pushing him forward even as he balked at the remembrance of icy cold pulling the air from his lungs. Still the seal was determined and managed to push Ianto into the water before sliding in next to him. Imagine his surprise when the water was not cold anymore, for the furs kept him was and safe as he swam through the water after the seal. 

He did not know for how long they swam but eventually the seal led him to the coast of and island. Ianto was led through the surf and onto the beach where the seal removed its fur and the woman appeared once more. Gently the woman pulled off Ianto's fur, draping it around his shoulders and offering him a smile. "The Winds rest behind the hill there. Keep the fur with you, because it will keep you warm even on the coldest nights," the woman pressed a kiss to Ianto's cheek, "I wish you luck."

She pulled back on her fur and returned to the ocean as a seal leaving Ianto alone on the beach. He pulled the furs a tighter around him before walking through the icy windswept grass up the hill. It was not a strenuous climb, and had Ianto not spent so long traveling it would have been easy. But he was weak with hunger and his feet had begun to bleed once more, still Ianto continued on until he reached the Cathedral of Winds. 

It was an open valley that was marked by carved stones stacked upon themselves. They formed a massive circle with a smaller circle inside, each stone carved with strange symbols and markings. The wind whistled through the rocks as Ianto stumbled into the valley limping his way over to the center of the circles were an alter stood. With a cry Ianto collapsed before the alter, feet burning and hunger twisting his stomach into knots. 

A pair of powerful arms wrapped around Ianto, lifting him from the ground and resting him upon the alter. A strange man stood over him, dressed in a black leather coat that covered his broad shoulders. His hair was close cut, and his ear stuck out from a weather worn face. A grin crossed his craggy face as he studied Ianto.

"You've certainly come a rather long way, how brilliant," he stated a grin on his face. "Human determination always amazes me. But what are you doing so far north?" 

"I am looking for the Winds to see if they can carry me to the castle east of the moon and west of the sun," Ianto whispered voice weak from his travels, "The troll princess has the man that I love trapped there and I will get him back." 

The man's smile turned softer, his eyes sad as he studied Ianto. "I knew someone who did the same for me many years ago back when the world was young," he explained his voice soft, "Which is why I will help you without a price."

"How can you help me?" Ianto wondered aloud causing the man to laugh.

"I am the Doctor, the Lord of Time and Winds," the Doctor told him voice excited as he informed Ianto of this, "And while the North Wind cannot carry you all the way to the castle, it will carry you far enough for help to find you." 

Ianto could feel the North Wind wrapping around him, lifting him from the ground and carrying him high into the air. The North Wind held him close as he swept over the land quickly. Even further north they traveled even as the North Wind began to lose power. With a regretful puff of air the wind placed Ianto down in a snowy field before a castle made of marble before disappearing in a gust of air.

Ianto was too exhausted to get up and walk anymore, his feet were torn to shreds and his strength was gone. So all he could do was lie in the snow and wait for death to come for him. When a dark figure appeared before Ianto he believed it was death for a brief moment but as it got closer he realized he was wrong. It was instead a beautiful woman with golden hair and a secretive smile draped in black and gray silk who kneeled before him. 

"My poor boy," she cooed running a pale hand along his cheek, "You have come so far, will you stop now?"

"I would walk beyond the edge of the world if I could," Ianto admitted weakly as the snow fell around them, "I would walk until I found the castle east of the moon and west of the sun. But I can't walk any further."

The woman hummed softly a wicked grin on her face. "I have something that could carry you to the castle, but it comes with a price." 

Ianto pulled out the golden spinning wheel before handing it over to the woman. She let out a bright laugh and reached down to pick up a handful of snow. Blowing on the snow a pair of pure white reindeer and a sled made of silver. Ianto was lifted into the woman's arms and she gently lay him down in the sled pilling the furs over him.

"You are quite brave," she said gently, "I know Jack quite well, he is an increadible man. He is a good friend and I am happy that you love him enough to go for him. Remember, Jack is a powerful figure, one who could change the face of history if he so chose. And his spouse will be just as important as him. It makes me glad that his spouse is you." 

Ianto offered her a smile reaching out with a shaking hand, the fingers tinged blue from the cold. "Can I ask who you are?" He asked her .

The woman laughed, a bright hearty sound, as she ran a hand through Ianto's hair for a brief moment. "Mab," she whispered into Ianto's ear, "My name is Mab. Now go save my knight from the troll princess."

The reindeer leapt to life, running across the snowy tundra fast as wind. Ianto, still tired from his long journey, slept most of the way to keep his strength up. That way when the time came he would be able to do what was necessary to save Jack. For another day the reindeer ran Ianto resting before they cresteda large hill that came to overlook a valley of ice. A menacing castle sat there, a dark thing made of black ice and sharp spikes that reached for the sky. It was so cold here that Ianto had to wear a piece of cloth tied around his mouth to keep his breath from freezing his mouth shut.

The reindeer would not go any further, so Ianto struggled from the sleigh with the fur for the seal woman draped over him as he stumbled his way to the castle east of the moon and west of the sun. It was a long and painful journey, each step felt as of daggers were being driven into his feet.

Finally Ianto came to the castle and leaned heavily against the door, breaking heavily after the difficult walk. Then, with the last of his strength, he pushed the door open and stumbled into the great hall of the troll palace. It was filled with trolls, each one as grotesque as the stories told, their eyes bluging out, lips puffed up with yellow teeth, and large clawed hands. The most amazing thing to Ianto was that they wore fine coats and cloths crusted with jewels. 

At the end of the hall stood a great platform covered in gems. The troll princess stood there so heavily coated in jewels she could not move, it was all Ianto could do to look away from her. His eyes were drawn to the man standing next to her. Jack, looking strong and alive as he gazed inpassivly at the troll princess, was dressed in armor that was blue and black, patterned with knots and snowflakes. A sword was attached to his hip and he looked as regal and handsome as Ianto remembered. 

Ianto started forward his locked on Jack's handsome form. He could barely feel the pain in his feet as he walked closer to the platform, the crowds of trolls parting before him like the sea. Whispers began to follow him as he limped forward determination filling him as it had in the clearing so long ago when he swore to look for Jack.

Jack, for his part, had a look of awe pm his face once he spotted Ianto. He started forward, hand outstretched as he approached the edge of the platform. "Ianto..." He whispered like a prayer before a hand like stone wrapped around his arm and pulled him back. 

"No!" Screeched the troll princess her ugly face twisted in rage, "He can't have you! I won you fair and square! Those were the rules. He looked so you're mine!" 

Ianto stumbled forward mouth pursed in an angry line. "If he truly is yours, prove it?" Ianto snapped his eyes flashing in the light, "What have you done for Jack?" 

The troll princess puffed up, an ugly smile marring her face. "I made a bet with the Fairy Queen Mab for his hand," she boasted, "I poisoned your mother's heart when you so you would wish for home, then made your mother turn you against Jack. I cast a spell so you would look upon him no matter what and took him as my own. What could you have done, pathetic human that you are?"

Ianto stood tall before the crowd of trolls. He looked so different, small and delicate in his weather worn clothing and thick seal fur wrapped around his shoulders. He had no weapon on him, nothing if value and blood was seeping from his shoes. What could he possibly say to defeat her? Maybe mention he had walked across the land until his feet bled and he could walk no more in search of the castle east of the moon and west of the sun. Or how he tricked a kelpie, was helped by the woman, and assisted by Mab herself. There was also the Doctor who summoned the winds to carry him as far as they could? 

But instead Ianto turned to stare into Jack's eyes and a gentle smile crossed his face. "I love him," and that was all Ianto said, because for him that was all that mattered. 

Jack let out a gasp, and before their eyes his armor began to change. The snowflakes faded away, and they were replaced by delicate waves that traced the seams of the armor. Jack let out a bright laugh jumping down off of the platform and running over to Ianto. He swept Ianto up off his feet, swinging Ianto around and around in the air as he laughed happily before settling Ianto back on the floor in his arms. Gently Jack pulled him close for a sweet kiss, eyes sparkling in the light as he whispered, "You did it...you really did it Ianto..." 

Ianto laughed happily clinging to Jack even as darkness claimed his conciousness. He fell limply into Jack's arms resting truly for the first time since he lost Jack. The darkness was comforting this time as Jack pressed a gentle kiss to Ianto's cheek before the world faded away from him. 

The next time Ianto awoke he was in a strange place, settled in a bed of silk that was the color of the sea. He was propped up on thick pillows that cradeled him and the seal pelt was settled over his shoulders. 

Ianto struggled to sit up still weak from his trials but managed so he could look about the room. It was beautiful, decorated with blues and greens that reminded Ianto of waters. Everything was tasteful and extravagant at the same time, giving Ianto a clue about the opulence he had found himself in. The sound of doors opening had Ianto turning watching Jack rush towards him with a wide grin.

Jack clambered onto the bed tugging Ianto in for a desperate kiss. "I'm so glad you're alright," Jack whispered holding Ianto close on the bed, "When you collapsed I was so worried for you....what in the seven hells were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I should keep my husband from getting himself married to a troll," Ianto deadpaned. Then, quite out of his control, his face crumpled and he buried his face in Jack's shoulder whimpering softly tears streaming down his face. "Gods Jack, I am so sorry. You trusted me and I betrayed you...I nearly got you married to a troll."

"Hush now, there's nothing to worry about," Jack murmured trying to comfort Ianto as they curled up together on the bed, "Just try to get better...I can't believe you walked until your feet bled."

"I had to get you back," Ianto admitted curling up close to Jack as sleep began to claim him, "Jack, where a I?"

"My home."

"Will I have to leave you?" 

"No, you'll never have to leave me ever again."

And with that Ianto fell asleep safe and sound in Jack's arms, for the first peaceful sleep he had since he started his quest. It seemed like everything was taken care of, now they just had to work on the happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the end of the original fairy tale. She washes his shirt and wins him that way. I thought that was a stupid ending, especially for the amount of crap I put Ianto through. So instead, who wins comes down to who has the purest love between the two.


End file.
